Harry Potter and the Order of Phenoix Year 5
by Dalaine
Summary: Disclamer: I am not JK Rowling Summary: Harry's 5th Year My first FF (Please R/R)
1. New Friends

HARRY POTTER  
And the order  
Of the  
Phoenix  
Chapter 1  
New friends  
"Come on, hurry up" scolded Mrs. Dursley "they'll be here soon and I don't want you around when they arrive" Harry stared down at his plate why did aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon always make him hide when people came to the house didn't he promise no magic of any kind, not even to mention the word. "Mrs. Figg and her great-niece will be arriving any minute and I don't want you anywhere near us." Shouted aunt Petunia as she snatched away Harry's plate with the uneaten food and proceeded to push him off his chair. At that moment, the doorbell rang Mrs. Dursley scurried round the kitchen trying to get Harry out, damp down Dudley's hair with her wet hands and tidy herself all at the same time .She almost succeeded as Harry dashed up stairs to his room, Dudley's hair sprang back up and she straightened her dress front. Petunia opened the door with a wide grin. Standing there was Mrs. Figg, from down the road, with a young girl of about fourteen years of age "Welcome" beamed Mrs. Dursley "do come in." From his precarious position craning his neck at the top of the stairs, Harry caught a glance at the back of Mrs. Figg's great-niece, like him she had raven black hair, which hung down her back in one enormous plait like a very thick rope. Harry made his way to his bedroom. He didn't care if he did meet Mrs. Figg's niece really he told him self although it would have been nice to speak to someone other that Dudley. Since returning from school, two weeks before Harry had hardly seen or spoken to any one. After the incident two years ago with Aunt Marge, then the way the Weasley's had collected, him through the chimney last year Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't allowed any one to see Harry, wizard or otherwise.  
Harry was startled by the sound of Aunt Petunia voice yelling up the stairs he was surprise to hear her shouting his name. Harry crept to the top of the stairs just in case she wasn't shouting for him, but at him as usual. Aunt Petunia stood at the bottom of the stairs her face like thunder. "Get down here you" she forced between gritted teeth Harry hurried down the stairs he knew not to keep her waiting when in that kind of mood. "I didn't do any thing honest," stuttered Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs "Get in the living room, it seems Mrs. Figg has told her great-niece about you and she want to meet you, but I'm warning you any funny business and the bars go back on your room." Harry walked in to the room with his eyes fixed firmly on the hideous living room carpet. "Hello" said a soft voice "You must be Harry my name is Alannia, Aunt Arabella has told me so much about you" a small delicate hand reached out towards him. Harry looked up into the pair of bluest eyes he had ever seen. Alannia smiled which lit up her lovely face and caused her eyes to twinkle in a way Harry had seen before, but he couldn't remember where. "Hi" stammered Harry. "Why don't you sit next to me Harry?" She said "and you can tell me all about your self" At that very moment Mrs. Dursley had a coughing fit, Mrs. Figg began to pound her viciously on the back. "I think you children should go out into the garden and play," declared Mrs. Figg "Go on now" Harry Alannia and Dudley trooped outside. "I'll tell you all about my school Alannia," bellowed Dudley, as he elbowed Harry to one side, stumbling he managed to keep his balance, Dudley smirked at Harry "Take my arm Alannia and I shall escort you to the summer house." It was Harry's turn to smile the summerhouse was really a small area in the garden where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept their rusty old barbeque that they dragged out when friends came; it was rusty because they didn't have many friends if the truth were known. Alannia took Dudley's podgy little arm, giving Harry a look that could only be translated as help Alannia allowed herself to be lead down the path towards the summer house Harry followed right behind much to Dudley's disappointment. When they reached the so- called summerhouse, Dudley proceeded to tell them all about Smeltings, his school. After about ten minutes of boring them both with his great deeds at school Alannia spoke "Let's play a game," she offered, "Perhaps hide and seek" Harry looked at her and frowned, didn't she think they were a bit old for hide and seek? Dudley on the other hand said it was a great idea, Harry though the way he was looking at Alannia, all moony eyed if she had suggested that he go jump of a bridge, Dudley would have asked which one. "Why don't we hid and you look for us Dudley?" Asked Alannia batting her eyelids in Dudley's direction "I'm sure you must be wonderful at finding people" It suddenly hit Harry what she was trying to do "Well" said Dudley throwing his enormous chest out, followed swiftly by his enormous belly, "Well ok then" "Hide your eyes then" said Alannia "and count to a hundred" Harry had doubts whether Dudley could count to a hundred but Alannia had all ready grabbed his hand and was pulling Harry down the garden towards the house. "Where can we hide?" she whispered as the reached the back door "My room" said Harry "Dudley hardly ever comes in there" Harry and Alannia crept into the kitchen and past the living room; where Aunt Petunia was telling Mrs. Figg all about the holiday she was planning. Once up the stairs Harry lead Alannia into his bedroom they raced over to the window where they could see Dudley still trying to count to a hundred at the end of the garden. They both turned away from the window laughing Harry looked on his bed and his face fell. Lying all over Harry's bed was his schoolbooks where he had left them this morning while trying to write an essay for Professor Snape on the healing properties of toad warts. Alannia walked over to the bed and picked up the book on potions "Wow" she said, "Aunt Arabella never said you were a wizard .What school do you go to?" Harry stared at her in amazement "Hogwarts" he finally managed to stutter "That's great I'm starting there in September." Alannia grinned, "What house are you in?" "Gryffindor" Harry muttered trying to get this new information straight in his brain Alannia was a witch and she was going to Hogwarts "I hope I'm in Gryffindor my mother and my grandfather were in Gryffindor but mother says it doesn't necessarily mean I will be .Are you alright Harry?" she asked seeing the confused look on Harry's face. "Fine" muttered Harry "just fine" at that very moment Harry's owl decided to awake and hooted softly "An owl, oh Harry you've got an owl how wonderful" Alannia moved slowly towards the cage. "Hello sweeties aren't you so beautiful. What's its name?" she asked turning to Harry "Her name is Hedwig," replied Harry moving over and opening the cage for Alannia to get a better look at his owl "I always wanted an owl of my own" Alannia said wishfully "But mother said it would argue with our raven," She smiled that smile that lit up her face again, "you're so lucky to have an owl". Just then the heard pounding feet on the bottom of the stairs "I think Dudley's finally realized we might be in the house" whispered Harry "I'll go and pretend he's found me" Alannia whispered back "That way he won't think we hid together and pick on you" she smiled "thanks Harry see you soon" and then crept out of the door. Harry leaned against the closed door he shook his head as if to wake him self up from a strange dream. Alannia was a witch it was the last thing he could ever have imagined, hearing voices outside his door he pressed his ear to it to listen better he hear Alannia's voice "Oh Dudley you found me your so clever" "Well yes am" squirmed the ever-modest Dudley "Shall we go back downstairs to the grown up's I think Aunt Arabella's nearly ready to leave" "Well alright then" said Dudley reluctantly he had only just found her again and he hadn't finished telling her how great, he was but he began to lead the way downstairs. Harry opened his door slightly to see Alannia following Dudley she turned smiled and winked at Harry.  
It was about twenty minutes or so later that Harry heard Aunt Petunia's voice in the hallway "It was so nice of you to come to tea Arabella and you to Alannia" purred Aunt Petunia "It's so nice for Duddykins to have a little playmate for the holidays. By the way Dudley's daddy and I had decided to take him to the new adventure park, you know the one with all them rides in, well we would just love you to come along Alannia, to hold Duddykins hand on the big frightening rides .Would you like to come?" "Will Harry be coming?" Alannia asked Aunt Petunia's smile dropped "No Harry will be staying with my friend, Yvonne for the day" "Oh" Alannia thought about it for just a moment then beamed a smile at Petunia "That's alright then I'd love to go with you and Dudley, Mrs. Dursley" Aunt Petunia grinned from ear to ear "It won't be for a week or two but I'll let you know when. Now I expect to see a lot of you in the next few weeks my dear"  
"Thank you Mrs. Dursley you probably will" Alannia said as she followed her aunt out of the door. As soon as Mrs. Dursley had closed the door she turned to Dudley and grabbed him by the cheeks, there was plenty to grab "Who would have thought my little Duddykins would have a girlfriend at his tender age. But then how could any one not love this little cutie pie of mine." She proceeded to kiss Dudley on his massive cheeks Harry scurried in to Dudley's bedroom at the front of the house. He had hoped Alannia was going to be his friend but after what she had said down stairs it seemed she had only been stinging him on perhaps she and Dudley were in it together to make him look a fool he thought as he tiptoed to the window to see Mrs. Figg and Alannia walk down the street . Harry saw Alannia look back to the house seeing him in the window she waved and gave him the thumbs up sign. What did she mean by that? Wondered Harry. He heard footsteps on the stairs and hurried back to his own room. With aloud bang Dudley barged in "Don't knock will you "said Harry sarcastically. It was totally wasted on Dudley though. "I've got a girlfriend, I've got a girlfriend and you haven't" Dudley sang, then before Harry could answer danced out of the room. 


	2. Revenge in the adventure park

Chapter 2  
Revenge in the adventure park  
This was the best summer holiday Harry had ever had. Unbeknownst to Aunt Petunia or Dudley, Harry had been sneaking around to Mrs Figg's. Since he found out Mrs Figg was a witch her house didn't smell of cats as it always had. Instead, it smelt of cooking, whenever Harry was there Mrs Figg would present him and Alannia with something new and wonderful to eat. Alannia sat for hours listening to Harry tell the adventures Ron, Hermione and himself had during their four years at Hogwarts (adding a bit of daring do on his part now and again.) Alannia had told him not to worry about the Adventure Park, she would fix every thing, then her eyes twinkled and she smiled, Harry knew she had a plan, but that twinkle did remind Harry of something or someone else if only he could just remember. Mrs Figg came into the room as Harry and Alannia were trying to complete his divination homework a five-page essay on scrying (telling fortunes by crystal gazing). It was all going over Harry's head and yet again, he wished he had never taken Divination as a subject. "You two seem to be hard at work "observed Mrs Figg as she placed another plate ladened with cake on the table beside them. "Honestly Aunt Arabella any one would think you were trying to fatten us up" sighed Alannia looking at the plate " I bet" she said " Harry thinks your really the witch in the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel trying to fatten him up for dinner" "Well he needs fattening up. What that woman feeds him wouldn't keep a bird going" scoffed Mrs Figg "anyway I've wrapped some up for Harry to take home with him. I don't suppose that friend of Petunia's will even consider feeding him tomorrow" she tutted to her self as she left the room Harry sighed tomorrow the adventure park day he wouldn't have cared if it was only Dudley going but Alannia was going to it would be fun with her going on the rides "Don't worry," said Alannia seeing the look on his face and reading his mind "trust me" she said and smiled a little devious smile.  
The next morning the sun shinning through Harry's curtains woke him earlier that usual, not that he ever got to sleep later Aunt Petunia insisted on breakfast at eight o'clock. So everyday Harry had to be up at seven thirty to cook it. He lay peacefully in his bed listening to the gentle snores emulating from Hedwig's cage she had been out most of the night hunting for mice so she would sleep for the rest of the day. Harry could hear a phone ringing in his ear waking him once again, he must have dozed off because he was having a lovely dream. Cho Chang had just told him he was the handsomest man she had ever seen. Suddenly he opened his eyes when he heard Aunt Petunia's voice screech from the bottom of the stairs, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT, I REALLY DON'T" Harry jumped out of bed and raced on to the landing and bumping in to Uncle Vernon at the top of the stairs "Watch were your going boy," he yelled taking a swipe at Harry's head. Harry ducked just in time. "'What ever is the matter my love" he cooed to Petunia trying to calm her down as he lumbered down the stairs "That was Yvonne on the phone she can't take HIM," said Aunt Petunia nodding towards Harry "Why ever not?" declared Uncle Vernon "She broken out in boils big nasty puss filled BOILS" Aunt Petunia, screamed the last word. Vernon looked towards Harry "It's nothing to do with me," stammered Harry "You know I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school so you can't blame me" "Unfortunately not" muttered Uncle Vernon "Can't we leave him with that old cuckoo Figg. After all we are taking her relative with us" " Alannia is a very sweet girl , Vernon and you know she's our Duddykin's little girlfriend any way Mrs Figg said she was going to visit friends" Aunt Petunia turned on Harry "If you do anything to ruin Dudley's first romantic date I will personally tear you limb from limb do I make my self clear!" Harry nodded trying not to laugh he was imagining what Alannia would say when he told her this was Dudley's and her romantic date. As Harry was getting breakfast, he found himself getting annoyed how dare Aunt Petunia even consider Alannia would want to go on a date with Dudley. Harry stopped himself in mid though, was he jealous? He thought of Alannia and compared the feeling he had for her to the feelings he had for Cho, no, he told himself they were entirely different his feelings for Alannia were the same as his feelings for Hermione. But what he though if Alannia's feelings for him were different he didn't want to hurt her, she was the closest thing to a sister he had .He would have to find a way to ask her some time today but how, was the question?  
The adventure park was about forty minutes drive away and Dudley decided to sit between Harry and Alannia so they couldn't talk. Dudley also decided to teach Alannia his favourite travelling game 'Punch Car', as he and Aunt Petunia had named it. Although 'Punch Harry' would have been a better name the games rules were any time Dudley could see a car he had to say the name of it and punch Harry on the arm .Only once had Harry joined in the game and punched Dudley back he had received a sharp slap from Aunt Petunia in the front seat . Only Dudley was allowed to play this game. After Alannia had punched Dudley several time, Dudley tried to explain the rules to her again, her punches were hurting. "But Duddykins" smiled Alannia "Harry is sitting right over there and I can't reach him and I bet my little punches couldn't hurt a big, strong man like you."She declared .Dudley instantly stopped wining. Harry turned his head and stared out of the window trying not to burst out laughing Alannia wasn't holding back on her punches.  
After finding a car parking space and reluctantly paying for every one to go in the park Uncle Vernon bought an armband for Dudley and Alannia to go on the rides "Where's yours Harry" Alannia whispered pointing to the armband "He" Harry nodded towards Uncle Vernon "Won't spend that kind of money on me." Alannia nodded her head in agreement she though Harry had been exaggerating the truth a little when he had said the Dursley's did like to give him anything .But seeing the way they had acted when they learnt the admission fee for the park was five pounds each she had to agree .  
  
As the Dursley's studied the map, they had been given of the park "Free I hope", Uncle Vernon had declared loudly for everyone nearby to hear. Alannia took Harry's hand and led him over to the man selling the armbands. The man stood towering over Harry and Alannia he looked down upon them and broke in to a broad smile "And what can I do for you love?" flashing he yellow teeth "Aren't you a pretty little thing." "Thank you" said Alannia suddenly turning on one of her smiles "My friend doesn't have one of these armbands could you give him one please" "Of course darling any thing for you" the man reached behind the counter "There you are sonny," he handed Harry the armband. That was to easy thought Harry just as the man added" That'll be three pounds fifty pence then." "I don't have any money," Harry whispered to Alannia. The man over heard "Sorry son no money no band" he said holding out his hand to Harry for the armband. Alannia moved in front of Harry and looked the man straight in the eyes "You don't really want the band back do you?" The man looked down towards her laughing "Your kidding me aren't ..you" his eyes began to glaze over and a bewildered expression appeared on his face as he stared at Alannia. He turned to Harry "course you can have the armband son. Have a nice day," he said, turning to the next person in the queue "Can I help you mate?" Alannia and Harry ran off "How did you do that?" exclaimed Harry "Was it a charm or what?" Alannia smiled "Magic" she said as she started to laugh "Do you know it illegal for under age witches to do magic?" Harry said scouring the skies waiting for an owl from the Ministry of Magic to appear at any minute and drop an official warning at their feet. "Oh Harry don't worry it was muggle magic" "What?" asked a baffled Harry "Its call hypnosis, mother taught it to me it's very good for getting muggles to do things without using your wand. "Come on the Dursley's have finished studying the map." Called Alannia as she began to run over to where the Dursley's stood "Hide it up your sleeve" she whispered when the got back. Then she smiled and her blue eyes twinkled Harry still couldn't remember where he had seen that before.  
It was a fabulous day, well for Harry and Alannia at least. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had decided to go to the café and allow Dudley and Alannia to go on the rides by them selves, because they didn't want Harry with them, they told him he could watch the other two from on the ground, Dudley found it highly amusing when Harry got in the queue for the first ride "You don't think their going to let you on without an armband, do you" Dudley sneered "Let Harry go first Alannia Can't wait to see his face when they kick him off ha ha ." However Dudley's face changed when they did let Harry though the turnstile, then Alannia went though, then Dudley tried he pushed and grunted, then pushed again. "Try holding your breath Dudley" called Harry as he got on the car. Dudley tried holding his breath and pushing but the more he did the harder he was stuck. The man in the queue behind pushed, the attendant on the ride pulled, but it didn't help Dudley wasn't going anywhere. The first attendant came over to the cars to talk to another attendant "You're better get these going Bill," he said to the second assistant "Looks as if we'll have to take the turnstile apart he's stuck like glue. Harry and Alannia looked at each other and burst out laughing "Yes" said the first assistant "You might find it funny but it going to take us a good couple of hours to get him out .His parents should be a shamed if he was my lad I'd have him on a diet by god wouldn't I"  
The next couple of hours Harry and Alannia spent going on all the rides in the park Harry didn't think he had ever laughed so much in his life. He made a mental note to himself to write a letter to Ron as soon as he got home and tell him all about today. He doubted he would get the chance to write to Hermione or his godfather Sirius because the Dursley's will probably bar his door and window and throw away the key forever after this. Finally, they sat down on a bench to eat some ice creams Alannia had bought with two pounds Mrs Figg had given her. Harry decided to broach the subject playing on his mind "Alannia" he said cautiously "I was just wondering about how you liked me?" Alannia looked at him sideways "How do you mean Harry?" "Well do you like me as say a boyfriend like?" "Oh Harry, well I do like you but .not like that I'm sorry if that's what you thought , more like well a big brother" Harry grinned, "That's great "he said, "It's just that I really like you but not that way. Like you said, you're more like my friend Hermione or my sister if I had one" Alannia laughed, "Ok I'll be your unofficial sister if you be my unofficial brother." "Ok sis" smiled Harry softly punching Alannia on the arm "well big brothers get to hit little sisters occasionally" They were still laughing ten minutes later when Harry spotted the Dursley's coming towards them, their faces like thunder with Dudley trailing behind crying, they had finally entangled him from the turnstile. 


	3. A case of mistaken identity

Chapter 3  
A case of mistaken identity  
As Harry had expected he had got the blame for the turnstile incident and as soon as they returned to number 4 Privet Drive, Harry was dragged up to his room and locked in. He didn't even have time to send Hedwig with a message to Ron to get Mr Weasley to mount a rescue mission before Uncle Vernon had replaced the bars on the window of his room keeping both him and Hedwig prisoners. Harry spent the next ten days locked in the room only being let out twice a day to go to the bathroom. Aunt Petunia would push scrapes of food in the room occasionally. Harry was saved from starvation by Alannia, who would come around when the Dursley's were out and send him up some of Mrs Figg's delicious cakes using the wingardium leviosa spell to make the cakes fly up to the window and in through the narrow bars. Harry constantly expected Ministry of Magic wizards to appear, for the use of magic by under aged wizards but they never did.  
As the days drew on Harry began to get worried it was the 29th of August, in three days time he should be at platform nine and three quarter catching the Hogwart Express to take him back to school, so far he hadn't even received his list of supplies for the coming year. Would they care if he came back to Hogwarts after last year when with Harry's help Voldemort had returned. Although it hadn't been Harry's fault and he had been tied up at the time. Perhaps Dumbledore would consider it safer for Harry to remain with the Dursley's. Harry decided to ask Alannia next time she came to see if she could send a letter to Ron, telling him about the situation and asking him to contact Snuffles, the secret name they had for his godfather. He had even considered telling Alannia about Sirius but changed his mind although he trusted her he hadn't known her for that long, and she might tell her great-aunt and get Sirius arrested again. He could not risk that. Harry was compiling a note for Alannia to send to Ron when he heard Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. Harry quickly hid the note in his secret hiding place under the loose floorboard in his room. Uncle Vernon stopped outside Harry's room then began to fumble with the key in the lock. He flung open the door and filled the doorway with his massive girth. "Downstairs now boy" he yelled and moved from the door to let Harry past. Harry ducked though the doorway covering his head as he went expecting to get a slap as he went. To Harry's surprise Uncle Vernon let him past untouched. Harry ran down stairs just in case Uncle Vernon decided to take a swipe at him from behind. Harry was racking his brain trying to think of what he had done now. There wasn't a lot he could have done being lock up but with the Dursley's he never could tell. Uncle Vernon pointed to the living room. As Harry entered, he saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley sitting on the sofa. "Dudley out" said Uncle Vernon as he entered the room "Ow dad" wailed Dudley "I want to see him get punished too" "Dudley out now!" said Uncle Vernon raising his voice. Dudley got up and pushed past Harry smirking and walked out of the room Uncle Vernon closed the door after him. Vernon walked over to where Petunia sat and picked up a piece of paper. He turned and waved it at Harry. Harry could see that it wasn't an ordinary piece of paper but thick, heavy parchment. His school letter. "This arrived for you the other day," declared Uncle Vernon waving the letter towards Harry "That's mine you had no right to open it" shouted Harry "I being your guardian had every right to open it" smirked Uncle Vernon "It states here," He continued, "That you require school supplies. I have decided to take you tomorrow to get them." Harry stood in stunned silence. Why would Uncle Vernon take him to get supplies? "Be ready by nine o'clock in the morning. That will be all you can go back to your room." Vernon said dismissing Harry. Aunt Petunia rose from the sofa and waved Harry from the room then back upstairs where she again locked him in his room, shaking her head as she did so. "Even Aunt Petunia thinks he's mad," said Harry to Hedwig when he had heard his aunt go down the stairs. Hedwig hooted softly and nibbled on one of the owl snacks provided by Alannia. Harry decided to discuss it with Alannia when she came, but the Dursley's didn't leave the house for the rest of the day. Therefore, Alannia didn't risk coming around, since the adventure park, she wasn't welcome any more.  
The next morning Harry awoke early, he had been having the strangest dream he had been standing in Diagon Alley with wands, books and potion ingredients flying around his head. As he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he heard voices out side his door it was Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia getting up. Harry got out of bed quietly and put his ear to the door. "But why do you have to go to that dreadful place, with them dreadful people." he heard Aunt Petunia whisper "I explained this all yesterday my dear" muttered Uncle Vernon "You saw the list of things he needed for school you don't think even them kind of people would give it to the boy for free, Do you? Therefore, he must be getting money from somewhere" Aunt Petunia must have nodded in agreement because Uncle Vernon went on "And I think it's about time somebody other than us paid for the boy's keep." Harry leaned back against the door they were after the money left to him by his parents. Harry was surprised it had taken them this long to figure out he must have been getting money from somewhere. He waited until the Dursley's had gone down stairs then he wrenched open his school trunk and rummaged inside. He found the small leather bag he kept his money in and emptied the contents on to his bed. six silver Sickles and ten bronze Knuts lay staring back at him, not even enough to buy a couple of ice creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, never mind all the things on his supplies list. He was going to have to go to Gringotts then Uncle Vernon would see all the money in his vault, and probably help himself to it all. Harry wondered if Uncle Vernon could carry all the money in the vault, but knowing Uncle Vernon, he would expect the goblins in the bank to help him carry it.  
The journey to Diagon Alley was made in silent Harry's head began to ache trying to think of away he could escape from Uncle Vernon at least long enough to go to Gringotts and get some money without him seeing. Harry slapped his head why hadn't he though to bring his invisibility cloak, he could have slipped it on any time, thus disappearing with out a trace. However, the cloak lay in the bottom of Harry's trunk in his bedroom, he would just have to think of other way and fast, they were approaching the Leaky Cauldron.  
Uncle Vernon found a parking space near to where Harry had pointed. All Mr Dursley could see was a large book shop next to a record shop no alley. Mr Dursley grabbed Harry's arm as he went to get to of the car. "Just remember Boy, "he said in a menacing tone. "Any funny business from you we have all your school things at home, including that flying rat of yours" Harry closed his eyes he had not though of Hedwig back at the Dursley house, surely they wouldn't do any thing to her .Harry looked at Uncle Vernon oh yes he would decided Harry. As he walked up to the door of the Leaky Cauldron Harry saw Uncle Vernon stop in amazement he hadn't noticed the pub there when Harry had pointed as they drove past. Cautiously he followed Harry inside.  
The first person they meet was Tom the innkeeper, he and Harry had become quite good friend's about two years previously when Harry had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello Harry" he shouted over the noise of the customers. Tom walked around the bar towards Harry and Mr Dursley "Nice to see you again. Coming to collect school things?" Harry wondered if he could speak to Tom without Uncle Vernon hearing would he go to Gringotts for him. Then he remembered the goblins will only allow you to go to the vaults with the key holder so Harry had too be there, and where Harry went Uncle Vernon wouldn't be far behind. "Who's the muggle?" whispered Tom nodding towards Mr Dursley "Uncle Vernon I'd like you to meet Tom" said Harry Mr Dursley gave Tom a withering look "Just get on with it Boy!" he said to Harry "He's nice and friendly I must say," remarked Tom sarcastically. Harry gave small smile and shrugged his shoulders, then made his way towards the small walled courtyard at the back of the pub. He went to the dustbins drew out he's wand and started to count the bricks in the wall behind. Mr Dursley watched in amazement as Harry tapped the bricks three times with his wand and the bricks started to wiggle. His jaw dropped as hole began to appear in the wall. Harry almost had to pick him up of the floor, as the hole became a large archway. Beyond the archway, a completely different world opened up before Mr Dursley's very eyes. A very strange world indeed.  
Harry began to lead Mr Dursley into Diagon Alley. At first glance, you could have mistaken it for any busy street in any town until you had a closer look. A large stack of cauldron stood out side the first shop, with a sign above them saying 'Cauldrons - all sizes'. Further, along the street there was 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and 'Quidditch Supplies' with an old-fashioned broomstick suspended in the window. Mr Dursley grabbed on to Harry's shoulder with an iron tight hold. There was no way he was going to lose Harry in the crowds of strangely dressed people. "Hi Harry" called a mousey haired boy from in front of one of the shops. "Hey Dennis look it's Harry" he called over to another boy who looked exactly the same as the first boy only shorter "Hi Harry see you at school" called the second lad "Hi Colin, hi Dennis" called back Harry Mr Dursley tighten his grip on Harry's shoulder "Who are they?" snarled Uncle Vernon "Just two brothers that go to my school," replied Harry "you're hurting my shoulder" "That's just too bad," Uncle Vernon smirked and pushed Harry forwards. Harry began slowly making his way down the alley toward a large white building towering over all the other majestically. As he walked, Harry scanned the crowds seeing if he could find anyone, he knew to help him. Outside Ollivanders, the wand makers Harry spotted some one, but he was sure they would not help him. Standing with his father looking in the window was Harry's archenemy Draco Malfoy. Along with his equally nasty, father Lucius Malfoy. No they would probably help Uncle Vernon carry his money away, anything to stop Harry returning to Hogwarts. As they carried on down the alley Harry started to pray 'please please let Hagrid be here today' Uncle Vernon was terrified of Harry giant friend Hagrid. However, they reached the steps up to Gringotts with out sighting any one to help. Harry led the way up the steps and nodded his thanks to the scarlet and gold clad goblin that held open the great-bronzed door to let them enter "Dear god what in hell's name is that" cried Mr Dursley as he stared at the goblin. "I could well ask the same," retorted the goblin, as he stared back at the rotund Mr Dursley "Sorry" apologised Harry, "He's never seen a goblin before." "I could say the same thing about that, but I have manners," muttered the goblin as Harry and Mr Dursley passed through the doors "MUGGLES!" Harry heard the goblin call behind them. They pasted through the silver doors where two goblins, who had heard Mr Dursley's remarks to the goblin on the first door stared at him intensely. Mr Dursley was just about to make a comment when the look from the two goblins made him think again. Harry led him down the marble hall to the counter at the far end. "Good morning "Harry said to the free goblin sitting behind a tall desk, "I'd like to withdraw some money please." The goblin looked from Harry to his companion. Mr Dursley had decided the only way to treat these things was the way he would treat any normal person in a bank. "Your name please," asked the goblin directing his question to Harry "Harry Potter, vault seven hundred and ten." "Yes Mr Potter do you have your key please" Harry had a wild thought what if he said he had forgotten the key. No Uncle Vernon would only take him home to get it and be in a worse mood than he was already "Oh just get on with it can't you, YOU BIG EARED LITTLE FREAKS" yelled Mr Dursley at the top of his voice from behind. Harry wished the ground would open up and swallow him. However, Uncle Vernon had not finished there "I'M A VERY IMPORTANT MAN I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW; I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT AROUND FOR DISCUSTING, UGLY MAGGOTS LIKE YOU." Every one in Gringotts stopped and stared in their direction. The one thing you did not do was insult goblins. The goblin behind the counter gave Mr Dursley the most evil look Harry had ever seen "And who might you be." He asked in a low growling voice. Any one with any sense could tell that this would be a good time to shut up, but Mr Dursley was in full swing "I AM VERNON DURSLEY THIS BOY'S LEGAL GUARDIAN NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY!" The goblin smiled "Are you sure you are Harry Potter's legal guardian? The Harry Potter?" "ARE YOU ALL TOTALLY STUPID? THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID." "Very well sir if you insist" the goblin nodded towards another Suddenly there were swishing sounds from all around as wizards appeared from thin air all with wands pointed at Mr Dursley., as if one, the wizards all yelled, 'STUPEFY!' there were blinding flashes flying towards Mr Dursley. Harry ducked just in time as a red flash flew over his head and bounced of the wall hitting Uncle Vernon from behind on the backside. When the smoke finally cleared Mr Dursley lay on the floor mouth wide open in total horror. The wizard in charge came forward "We came as fast as we could Girtalium. Didn't get the full message, Just that there was a dangerous man here." "Thank you for coming so quickly" call the goblin emerging from behind the large desk he had hidden behind when the wizards had appeared "Well done you have recaptured SIRIUS BLACK" Harry was stunned Sirius, how could any one mistake Uncle Vernon for Sirius his godfather, Girtalium the goblin continued, "We all know Black is a master of disguise. But he didn't realise we here at Gringotts have a letter signed by Harry Potter's late father naming him, Black as Mr Potter's legal guardian ." Harry listened in amazement .He over heard two of the wizards congratulating them selves "Wow Sirius Black, you do realise this could mean promotion for us all." Harry was about to tell the wizards that they had made a mistake when Girtalium caught his arm and smiled it made him look uglier that ever but Harry now knew better that to insult a goblin. Harry watched as one of the wizards pointed his wand at the limb unconscious body of Mr Dursley and saw rope like cord spring from the wand rapping them selves around. Two wizards then disappeared with Uncle Vernon. "He'll wake up with a bit of a headache tomorrow back in Azkaban" said the wizard in charge before he himself disaparated. "Now then Mr Potter" said the goblin Girtalium "Do you have your key?" Harry dug deep in to his pocket and drew out a small gold key. "Excellent I'll show you to your vault." "Mr Girtalium," said Harry as the goblin led him to the vaults "That man wasn't really Sirius Black you know," The goblin turned and looked up at Harry. "Yes, I do Mr Potter but I think a couple of days in Azkaban Will improve his manner considerably don't you?" He then turned and proceeded to the small carts that would take them to the vault.  
Less than fifteen minutes later Harry stood outside Gringotts with a bag full of money wondering where to go first, when he heard his name being called. He looked around to who it was and saw the Ron Weasley running to wards him with the rest of the family following hot on his heels. "Harry am I glad to see you, Mum was frantic. That Uncle of yours wouldn't let Dad speak to you on one of the elephone thingies. She wanted Him to go around to their house and rescue you." "You mean telephone Ron." Harry laughed. Mr and Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family arrived along with Hermione; Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley pushed her way through the family to get to Harry pulling him towards her she gave him a bear hug. "We were also worried about you Harry dear," she wailed "Now, now, my dear as you can well see Harry is fine" chipped in Mr Weasley as he ruffled up Harry's hair trying not to admit to everyone how relieved he also was to see Harry. He had been very close to take up Mrs Weasley's suggestion, of going to Privet Drive where the Dursley lived and breaking down the door to rescue Harry. Everyone to turns in saying hello the twins George and Fred patted Harry on the back "We offered to rescue you with Dad," they said in unison. Percy stepped up with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, "I don't know what all the fuss is about I said all along you would be just fine," Percy looked at Penelope. "But of course if you were in any danger I would have been there like a shot" he added "Thanks Percy" laughed Harry "By the way Penny and I are getting engaged" "Congratulations to both of you" Harry said shaking both of their hands "Thanks awfully, we're really glad you're ok Harry," said Penelope as Harry shook her hand "Hello Harry" chirped in a little voice next to him, Harry turned "hello Ginny, it's great to see you again." Ginny's face began to turned as red as her hair and she turned away so Harry could not see how red she got. Ginny Weasley had, had a crush on Harry since they had first meet five years before. Hermione came over to spare Ginny's blushes "Hi Harry must say we didn't expect to see you here. Mr Weasley and the boys were planning a full scale assault on your house later every one was so worried when you didn't return anyone's phone calls." She then hugged Harry Trying to hide the fact that she too had made several calls to the house as well. When the noise had finally died down Harry proceeded to tell all about what had go on in Gringotts Before he had got far Mr Weasley suggested they all go to Florean Fortescue's for ice-cream so Harry could continue.  
After telling the tale to the stunned Weasley's and in the mean time consuming two large chocolate and raspberry ice-creams (Mrs Weasley had insisted on Harry having two much to the indignation of Fred and George who were only allowed one, and told not to be so greedy). Harry finished with "And then I meet you" "I think I'd better go to the ministry," said Mr Weasley "I would want my worse enemy going to Azkaban. It's been known to send a wizard mad within hours what it would do to a muggle I hate to think" "Arthur you don't think the ministry wizards would take him straight to Azkaban do you?" asked Mrs Weasley in a shaken voice "No, not straight away they will probably question him at the ministry for quite a few hours especially because they think he's ..Snuffles," answered Mr Weasley lowering his voice on the last word. Harry looked stunned how did he know their secret name for Sirius Ron seeing the look on Harry's face leaned over and whispered "It's ok Dumbledore told Dad everything" Every one was laughing at the idea of Ministry wizards questioning Harry's uncle when Ginny piped up "Look its Bill" Running towards them his ponytail swaying from side to side came the Weasley's eldest son Bill. Harry had always though Bill was the coolest looking man he had ever met. "Glad I've found you all," He said leaning on the back of a chair, trying to get his breath back "The banks in absolute uproar." Bill worked at Gringotts "The goblins won't do any work they are lying around on the floor in hysterics, laughing about Harry's uncle. You really must tell him not to insult the goblins you know," he said turning to Harry. The goblins in the bank were not the only ones having hysterics, so was everyone around the table.  
After lunch, Mrs Weasley finally allowed Mr Weasley to go to the Ministry. Percy insisted he went too after all he did work there. Mr Weasley had wanted to leave straight away but his wife insisted she needed him to help choose the children's school supplies. Once she had found out Mr Dursley would be taken to the Ministry of Magic, not to Azkaban, she decided to let him stew in his own juices for a little while longer. The rest of the afternoon was spent making sure everyone had every thing they needed for the following school year. It was early evening before Mr Weasley returned, without Percy who, had been invited to Penelope's parents for dinner. Penelope had left after lunch to go home and get ready; Ron never understood why it took girls so long to get ready for something. When he remarked as much to Hermione and Harry all he received was sharp dig in the ribs from Hermione, and heard her tutting every time she looked in his direction. Harry shrugged his shoulders when Ron asked him what he'd said wrong He didn't understand girls either. Over dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, where the Weasley's had booked rooms for the night, Mr Weasley told all what had happened at the ministry "It took me hours to convince them that he wasn't Snuffles. They kept insisting goblins never made mistakes. Any way they finally saw reason, by the way Harry out of curiosity, was your uncle's hair very grey this morning with maybe a tinge of purple here and there?" whispered Mr Weasley hopefully to Harry "No it was sort of dark brownish, with bits of grey at the sides, why?" replied Harry, Mr Weasley looked sheepish. "Oops, well Ukiah Dingley is sort of new to this kind of thing, and I don't think your aunt noticed it at all when me and Percy drop your uncle of home, but we didn't want to out stay our welcome so we just collected your things and came away." "Mr Weasley did you bring Hedwig too?" asked Harry "She's up stairs in Ron's room you can share with him tonight" "Thanks Mr Weasley" Harry sighed with relief he had been worried about Hedwig after Mr Dursley threat that morning. Harry turned to tell the others about Mr Dursley new hairstyle. It was quite late when every one finally finished catching up with everyone else's news Then Mrs Weasley insisted they all go to bed they had to be up early in the morning to get to platform 93/4 to catch the Hogwart Express back to school. 


End file.
